


Christmas at Hyde Park

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Special, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Just all of the Christmas tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: It's Christmas and this year the family gathers at Hyde Park. The house has been decorated, the presents are wrapped and dinner is ready. Christina isn't interested in understanding the meaning of Christmas, she already knows it: Lavish Ruby with gifts, find the best presents for George and annoy Leti as much as she can.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Christmas at Hyde Park

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Merry Christmas everyone!  
> This is my gift to this fandom! After episode 10 aired I really, really struggled with the feelings I had concerning the show, and the characters, and this ship. But reading and writing stories about Ruby and Christina has really helped me process it all and then being graciously accepted onto the Discord server just gave me so much inspiration! This story certainly wouldn't have been the same without all the great people of this fandom! So thank you all, to all the other writers who've written some amazing stories and to all the other great people who struggled past their deception on how Lovecraft Country handled Ruby and Christina and found refuge on AO3 just like me! I would have stopped writing for this ship ages ago without your support, and I'm very glad I didn't! I hope you'll enjoy this story, and have wonderful end of year celebrations!

The toy store was packed with people, and Ruby almost lost Leti twice into the crowd. Leti was fighting with a pile of boxes. George wanted a train set for Christmas, but of course, they had to come into multiple boxes. Every time Ruby suggested she took a few boxes, Leti practically fought her off.

  
"I can carry a few boxes."

  
Still, the train station threatened to fall off the wagon, and Rub caught it just in time.

  
"What else do we need?" she asked, wanting nothing more than to leave and move on with their Christmas shopping.

  
"He wants a game of jacks to play with his friends and Tic thought he might like a jigsaw puzzle."

  
"And you sure you can afford all that with Mr. Fix-It's pay?"

  
Leti glared at her older sister.

  
"He got a Christmas bonus. Not everyone can live at the expense of a rich white girl."

  
Ruby rolled her eyes. She had a job and it paid well, she wasn't some kept woman who spent her days in the kitchen.

  
"I was gonna suggest I buy one for him."

  
"I don't need the help."

  
Still, Leti ground her teeth in front of the cash register and paid for her son's Christmas gifts. They left with heavy bags into the cold Chicago air. It was the last day of November, and already people were rushing from shop to shop in search of the perfect gift.

  
"I don't get why you don't want my money anymore," Ruby said as they walked down the street. "It was good enough for you before."

  
"Maybe because you kept complaining that I was leeching off of you."

  
"I complained when I didn't know what it was for. Now I know it's for my nephew, mostly. If you need some, I can lend it to you, it's not a problem."

  
"I don't need your money. I've got the money from the house, and Tic's got his job. Plus, I don't want to owe anything to Christina."

  
Ruby shook her head. She hadn't volunteered any of the blonde's money, although she knew Christina wouldn't care if she asked her.

  
"Are you gonna get Tic anything?" Ruby asked, deciding it was better to change the subject.

  
"Besides my love and time, you mean? He needs a new belt. And you? Got any idea?"

  
Ruby sighed. She always struggled to find the right gift for Christina. What could she gift to someone who could get absolutely anything she wanted at any moment? She'd given her records and sweaters the previous years. Christina listened to the records and she wore the sweaters, but it didn't feel special enough, Ruby thought. Not that the blonde minded. It wasn't that Christina hated Christmas, it was that she didn't care about it. Before Ruby, she hadn't celebrated since her mother's passing.

  
"My love and time?" Ruby replied.

  
Leti chuckled and the two sisters continued down the street to a man's clothing store. While Leti looked for a belt for her husband, Ruby looked at the shirts on display. Would it be weird if she bought a male's shirt for Christina? One she could wear as William? The blonde had a drawer full of clothes she wore as William, but none Ruby had ever bought for her. With a sigh, Ruby thought she would just buy another woolen sweater for the blonde.

  
Leti paid the belt and they walked on.

  
"I'm glad you're taking care of dinner this year," Leti said. "Don't forget to make gingerbread for Georgie."

  
As if she could forget, Ruby thought.

  
"Don't worry, he'll have a whole army of gingerbread people to eat."

  
They stopped by the arts and craft store to buy some supplies for Diana when something caught Ruby's eye. It was a brand new fountain pen with a wooden barrel, on which golden vines had been encrusted. The nib was made of gold and platinum. The pen itself was beautiful, but Ruby was more interested in the fact that the pen could be personalized.

  
"I see you have a good eye," the vendor said as he stopped beside Ruby. "This one just arrived, with a brand new capillary filling system, no leakage guaranteed one hundred percent. It comes in this gorgeous black box with two replacement nibs and for a small fee we can personalize it for you up to fifteen characters."

  
Ruby listened, her eyes on the pen. Leti stood beside her, waiting for her sister to decide. Christina almost always used a pencil when she worked in the basement. Ink was too permanent for an ever-changing science like natural philosophy, she'd always said. But she used a fountain pen from time to time, mostly when she had meetings regarding her estate, whether as herself or as William. And if the ink stains Ruby noticed on her fingers recently were anything to go by, her fountain pen was very leaky.

  
"I mean, at least it's not another sweater," Leti said, pushing Ruby to buy it.

  
Ruby rolled her eyes.

  
"Fine, I'll take it."

  
"Splendid," the man said. "Do you want it personalized?"

  
"Yes, please."

  
The man handed Ruby a piece of paper, and she quickly scribbled on it, before handing it back to the man. Leti glanced over her shoulder and chuckled at the note.

  
"You don't have anything less generic?"

  
"Within fifteen characters? Do you want to be here all day while I think?"

  
"Fair enough."

  
The order was placed and Ruby paid, and the vendor assured her she could come back anytime the following week, and her pen would be ready. With a brand new box of pencils for Diana, the sisters left the shop. Ruby wondered if she'd made a mistake. Maybe she should have just bought two dozen pencils and an eraser for her lover. Well, she'd already paid for it, no point in changing her mind now.

* * *

They sat on the couch, the fireplace illuminating the room, Ella Fitzgerald's _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_ accompanying the sound of scissors snipping at wrapping paper. Ruby reached for her glass of wine and took a sip before placing it back on the table. She and Christina had returned from Christmas shopping earlier in the afternoon, arms heavy with not just George's presents but also most of the ingredients Ruby would need to make the Christmas dinner.

  
"Have you seen the scissors?" Christina asked from the other side of the couch.

  
"Here."

  
Ruby handed her her pair. Christina tried to fold the red and green paper over the book again, but somehow, it wasn't folding quite like it was supposed to. Wrapping a book should have been easy, that was why Ruby had let Christina do it. However, as per every year, the blonde proved that she could mess it up.

  
Christina reached for the tape to close off the paper. Somehow, the package now had ridiculous floppy ears. Christina sighed and finished her glass.

  
"I'll start over."

  
Ruby finished wrapping Leti's gift, a big photo album to fill with pictures of George, then looked at the present.

  
"Just cut the ears a bit and fold them on top. He's five, he's not going to care that this one was wrapped by a trainee elf."

  
Christina glared back at her.

  
"A trainee elf?"

  
"Yeah. We might promote you to an alternate position if you prove you can wrap a present and roast a turkey without burning it," Ruby replied, trying to hold her in her laughter.

  
"Fine."

  
Christina took the scissors and with two quick snips, she cut half of the ears and folded the rest on top of the present, and glued them with a piece of tape. Then, she reached for the gold ribbon, unrolled more than necessary, and wrapped it around the present, finishing off with a nice bow.

  
"Done."

  
She placed the gift on the table and looked around for others to wrap when she noticed that Ruby had wrapped them all in the time it had taken her to do this one gift. She sighed.

  
"Fine. Maybe I'm a trainee elf when it comes to wrapping gifts."

  
She stood up and went to the dining room to get the wine bottle. When she returned to the couch, Ruby was finishing her own glass. She filled up her empty glass, then finished the bottle in Ruby's, and left the bottle on the table.

  
"But you can't deny I'm a real Santa Claus when it comes to gifts. George is always very happy with my gifts."

  
Ruby rolled her eyes in amusement. George was always happy because he was a five and the prospect of more gifts pleased him. Plus, Christina's gifts were always flashy and big, like the rocking horse two Christmases back, or the massive set of Lincoln Logs the Christmas before. This year, they'd gone big again. This time, Ruby was certain that if George would love his gifts, Leti would hate them.

  
"Santa Claus is an old white guy, of course he's rich, that's why he's so good at his job," Ruby said.

  
Christina smiled as she drank, then placed the glass back on the table.

  
"Does that make you my Mrs. Claus?" Christina asked.

  
"I'll have you know that Mrs. Claus is very under-appreciated. Santa works once a year but who do you think cooks for him and takes care of him all the other days of the year?"

  
"I must show some gratitude then..."

  
Christina leaned in for a kiss but before her lips could touch Ruby's, she felt something cold under her hand. She pulled it out.

  
"I found the scissors."

  
Ruby laughed and took the scissors out of Christina's hand, then pulled her into a kiss. Christina smiled into the kiss. When they parted, Christina scooted closer to cuddle against Ruby. Then, they realized the record needed to be flipped. With a sigh, Christina pulled away from Ruby and went to flip the record. Music filled the house again, and she returned to Ruby's side.

  
"I can't wait for you to see the gift I got you this year," Christina said.

  
"You say that every year."

  
"And every year you're not disappointed, are you?"

  
It was true that Christina had a knack for gifts, and for someone who gave things to Ruby very often, it was incredible that she could still find new things to give her.

"Well, I don't want to brag, but I think you're going to like my gift this year too."

  
"I like your gifts every year," Christina replied. "I like everything you give me."

  
Ruby smiled. She knew she did, but that didn't mean she didn't want to give her good things.

  
"Yes, but it's not a sweater this year."

  
"Too bad, I was looking forward to my yearly sweater."

* * *

Christina was on decorating duty while Ruby made gingerbread cookies. The smell of ginger and cinnamon filled the entire house, and it made Christina hungry. But instead of eating cookies, she had to untangle the tinsels from the box they'd been stored in. And for inanimate objects whose only job was to stay in a cardboard box for eleven months, they somehow managed to tangle themselves quite a lot. She struggled to unknot two gold tinsels and wrapped one around the staircase banister, keeping it in place with a piece of tape.

  
She could hear Ruby in the kitchen pulling another plate of gingerbread men from the oven and getting another batch ready. Ever since Ruby had made a few two Christmases ago, they had become George's favorite, and he would ask for some all year round. So Ruby made a lot of them, so he would get his fill for the year in a week. Christina would help if she could, but they had clearly established the previous year that she couldn't. So instead, she decorated the house.

  
It wasn't something she did before Ruby. Even as a child, decorating the house often fell to the house staff. At her mother's behest, of course. Her father wasn't interested in celebrating the birth of Humanity's Savior. They continued for a few years after her mother's passing, but it stopped around the time Christina was ten. Then, not a garland was hung, not a tree was decorated. The twenty-fifth of December was just a slightly more festive day where most of the staff had the day off and the cook made turkey. And it had stayed that way until Ruby. Ruby, who'd insisted they buy enough decoration for the house and the tree, that they buy a tree, and hung stockings over the chimney. And there was nothing Christina could refuse her.

  
Christina finished decorating the staircase and made her way back downstairs. She was about to ask Ruby whether she should bring the tree inside when the phone rang. She went to pick it up.

  
"Braithwhite house."

  
She'd started to answer the phone as such because Ruby did too, and it seemed way too many people who called thought it was her maid answering. She thought if they both answered the phone the same way, then maybe the confusion would stop. Not that it had yet.

  
"Hello?" a little voice she recognized easily said on the other side.

  
"Hi, Georgie, what can I do for you?"

  
"Aunt Tina! Momma said to call Auntie Ruby to ask about the midnight mess."

  
Christina tried to hold in her amusement.

  
"Do you mean the midnight mass?"

  
"Yeah, that's what I said! Can I talk to Auntie Ruby?"

  
"Hold on, I'll call her."

  
Christina put the phone away from her mouth and called:

  
"Ruby, it's for you."

  
After a moment, she heard the metal cookie cutter being put down and Ruby emerged out of the kitchen. She was wearing a flour-stained apron, and the smell of spices followed her wherever she went.

  
"Who is it?"

  
"Your favorite nephew."

  
Ruby smiled and took the phone from Christina's hands. Christina walked away. At first, she intended to bring the tree inside, then she remembered the kitchen was empty, and she wanted to see how the baking was going. She entered the kitchen to the smell of gingerbread cookies browning in the oven. Two plates filled with man-shaped cookies already laid on the kitchen counter, and between the batch in the oven, the ones being cut out of dough and the ball of dough still in the mixing bowl, she was certain that they would soon have a gingerbread army, the likes of which could rival the American army.

  
She reached for one which had already cooled just as she heard Ruby hung up. She broke off its head and bit into the circular chunk of cookie. When Ruby returned to the kitchen, and she found Christina finishing off the head, she rolled her eyes.

  
"These aren't for you."

  
Christina broke the gingerbread man's arm and ate it before she replied:

  
"They're really good."

  
"Did you ever have any doubts?"

  
"I just meant they're getting better every year."

  
"Obviously."

  
Christina snapped a leg off and ate it.

  
"What did Georgie want?"

  
"Oh, Leti wanted to know whether we were going to the midnight mass. Georgie said mass is boring without Aunt Tina, so he won't go if you're not there."

  
"Talk about emotional manipulation."

  
It was true that Christina didn't go to mass often. Ruby went every Sunday, but Christina accompanied her to some of the most important celebrations. She saw no real point in going when she didn't believe, even if the songs were entertaining enough to listen to. George, even at five, was skeptical about most of what adults told him. He questioned why the wolf had to eat the grandma and little red riding hood, why Snow White took the apple from the evil witch, why the Grinch hated Christmas so much in the first place, and yes, even why Jesus could walk on water and come back from the dead. And where most adults told him to accept things as they were and not ask so many questions, Christina always tried to give him answers, as blasphemous as they sometimes could be.

  
"I suppose if it's to save his immortal soul from eternal damnation, I can come to midnight mass," she replied as she finished the gingerbread man.

  
"We might just save yours in the process," Ruby said as she cut another man out of dough.

  
"I know it's Christmas, but miracles have their limitations too," Christina said with a smile.

  
She grabbed another gingerbread man swiftly and bit off a chunk of its head before walking out of the kitchen.

  
"Please stop taking the gingerbread man before I can decorate them!"

* * *

They decorated the tree together. It was as tall as the ceiling in the living room allowed, and Christina had to bring out the step-ladder to hung ornaments and tinsels at the top. It was a blue and silver tree, with beautiful balls and snowflakes and angel ornaments. Ruby had bought most of those a few years back, and some came from family decorations she'd kept. They had another set of red and gold decorations, but they'd used it the previous year, and Ruby had decided to switch.

  
Once the tree was done Ruby handed the silver star to Christina, who precisely placed it at the top of the tree. She climbed down the step-ladder, moved it aside, and took a step back.

  
"It looks good."

  
"I'll bring out the presents."

  
Ruby brought the presents from the office neither of them used and placed them under the tree. The air smelled of gingerbread cookies, cold fireplace, and Christmas tree. With stockings hanging by the fireplace, garlands by the windows, and the tree, Ruby thought it finally felt like Christmas. She could see Christina looking over the gifts, searching for hers. It was a small rectangular box that Ruby had purposefully hidden under a large branch.

  
"I have icing to make," Ruby said.

  
Before she could walk away from the living room, however, Christina grabbed her hand and brought her closer. She motioned for the branch of mistletoe above them, and Ruby rolled her eyes. She should have known. It was Christina's favorite part of Christmas.

  
"How many did you hang this year?"

  
"Five or six..."

  
"You know you don't need an excuse to kiss me?"

  
"I'm just trying to follow the Christmas tradition," Christina replied before leaning for a kiss.

* * *

On the 24th Ruby was stuck at work until late in the afternoon, which Christina knew. And while she was a terrible cook, she had no trouble hiring one. The man arrived in the middle of the afternoon and was welcomed inside by William, who explained to him that he was trying to organize a special evening for his wife. The man labored all afternoon in the kitchen to prepare everything. He was putting the final touches on the dessert when Hillary returned. She was surprised to see William opening the door for her.

  
"Good evening, honey. How was work?" he said, kissing her cheek.

  
Ruby was quite put out by the way Christina was acting until she realized she could hear riffling coming from the kitchen.

  
"I have a surprise for you, but perhaps maybe you'd like to get changed before?"

  
The implication in William's voice was plain enough. Ruby took off her winter coat and left it on the hanger.

  
"You're right, honey. I'll let you finish downstairs."

  
Ruby climbed up the stairs, and not a moment too soon, as she could already feel Hillary's skin separating from hers, and blood pooling under her fingernails. William heard their bedroom door shut and he returned into the kitchen. The cook was placing the dessert, a small yule log, in the fridge.

  
"Everything is ready, sir. I'm sorry I didn't finish before the missus arrived."

  
"It's alright," William replied, his polite smile on his lips. "She wouldn't have believed I'd made it all anyway."

  
He escorted the man to the door, gave him a tip, and wished him a Merry Christmas before closing the door. He sighed and headed upstairs.

  
The shower in the en-suite bathroom was still running, and so Christina unwrapped the ascot around her neck, took off her knitted slipover, and began unbuttoning her shirt when she stepped into the bathroom. There was a time when Christina used to hate when Ruby saw her transforming. She feared that if Ruby remembered William was her, she would leave. A part of her still believed Ruby preferred William's form to hers. But now, the fear had subsided – for the most part – and Christina didn't mind changing near her.

  
Ruby was washing blood out of her hair under the water stream, chunks of skin at her feet. When she noticed William approaching, blood already surging at the seam between his arm and shoulder, she stepped aside to give her lover some space in the shower. Christina took off her pants quickly and stepped under the shower. Although she was used to the transformation, her body was still shaken, and she leaned against the shower wall. She closed her eyes, feeling the dead skin peel off of her body. She rolled her shoulders, letting chunks of flesh fall off of her.

  
Once she knew the transformation was over, she took a deep breath. It was like a signal, and Ruby approached her, and gently pulled the skin left off of her. Christina turned around. The water was swiftly getting rid of the layer of blood left on her.

  
"So, what's the surprise?" Ruby asked as they both stood under the warm water.

  
Christina wrapped her arms around Ruby, bringing her closer. She looked into her eyes as she explained:

  
"Dinner is ready. And I didn't do any of it, so you won't complain that it's inedible."

  
"The only time I said that was because you used salt instead of sugar."

  
"I didn't want to take any risks," Christina said before kissing Ruby.

  
Predicatively in Ruby's opinion, she was soon leaning against the cold tiles of the shower wall.

  
"Isn't dinner going to get cold?" Ruby asked between kisses as if it would deter either of them.

  
"That's why I asked for a cold dinner, specifically."

  
"How clever of you..." Ruby said as Christina turned to her neck.

  
"I'm glad you finally noticed..."

* * *

After a very long shower, they got dressed in their finest dresses, ready to head to church. But mass wasn't for another few hours, and so they settled at the table. Ruby always thought it was kind of silly how they only used two seats at Christina's long dining table. Christina had already set the table for them, facing each other at the end of the table nearest to the kitchen. She pulled the chair for Ruby, who sat down with a smile. Christina placed a kiss on the crown of her head and said:

  
"I know tomorrow is going to very stressful for you, so tonight, I'm taking care of everything."

  
She went into the kitchen and returned with a bottle of wine and a basket of sliced toasts. Then, she returned with a plate of oysters and lemon in her other hand. She placed the plate between them on the table, then opened the wine bottle and filled Ruby's glass then hers. Finally, she sat down and raised her glass.

  
"Merry Christmas."

  
Ruby clicked her glass with hers.

  
"Merry Christmas."

  
They chat as they ate, Ruby retelling her absolutely crazy day at work. Every year she thought people would grow a brain and start their Christmas shopping early, and every year they proved that they hadn't learned from their mistake. Maybe 1961 would be the year they all grew a brain, although she doubted it. Christina listened attentively. When the oysters were finished, she went to get the main course, and returned first with a salad and then with a whole salmon on a silver platter. The salmon had been skinned on one side, all its pinkish flesh exposed for the taking. It had been cooked earlier in the afternoon and left to cool. The fish's eye was hidden behind a large slice of lemon.

  
"I didn't know we were expecting everyone tonight," Ruby joked at the size of the salmon.

  
"It's the only cold meat the caterer could offer, and I didn't want to risk letting a roast burn in the oven on accident," Christina replied as she sat down.

  
At the first taste, the fish melted on Ruby's tongue, and she thought it was good that they had so much of it, because she was certain she would want more of it. They finished the bottle of wine, but Ruby bid her lover not to get another one. They didn't want to go to church wine drunk. There were already enough not so quiet talks behind their backs, more wasn't necessary. Still, when Christina brought out the yule log, she uncorked a champagne bottle and served them half a flute.

  
After this very good dinner, they moved to the living room. Christina woke up the embers in the fireplace until the fire was roaring. They settled on the couch and turned on the TV. It's a Wonderful Life was already playing, so they didn't change the channel and cuddled together. They still had a good two hours before they had to leave. Christina quickly lost interest in the movie – they showed it every year, how many times could someone watch a sappy movie like this one before losing interest, really? - and focused on Ruby against her.

  
"How about we exchange gifts?" Christina suggested.

  
"Not before the mass," Ruby replied.

  
It had always been the tradition, ever since she'd been a child. When she was younger, her parents placed their gifts in the stockings after they'd all returned from church. Even when she was older, and it was just her mother and her because Marvin was stuck at work and Leti was God knows where, they'd waited until after the mass to exchange gifts. She intended to keep the tradition going.

  
Beside her, Christina grumbled and sighed, making Ruby chuckle.

  
"Church is going to last for so long," Christina complained.

  
"You've already promised Georgie you were going."

  
"I know, but we'll be tired when we come home."

  
"Then we'll open them first thing tomorrow, it's fine."

  
Still, Christina wouldn't stop pouting like a child, not until Ruby pressed a kiss on her temple.

  
"Just a few more hours. I'm sure George will be just as impatient for Santa as you."

  
"The difference is he doesn't know his presents are hidden in the basement. Mine is right there."

  
Ruby rolled her eyes with amusement.

  
"It's no wonder you and George are thick as thieves. You're as much a child as he is."

* * *

The couple returned from church near three in the morning. Christina parked the car in front of the house and they braced the cold winter air on just about twenty feet to get to the front door. Still, it was quite enough to chill them to their core. Christina struggled with the key for a moment and pushed it into the lock with gloved fingers that still weren't quite enough against the crisp night. It wouldn't snow, she thought, the air was too cold for it to snow.

  
Ruby rushed inside as soon as the door was open, and Christina was quick to lock it behind them. The fireplace was once again simmering with embers, but with the help of the radiators, the house was welcomingly warm. They took off their coats, scarves, and gloves, and Christina was quick to step out of her heels, her stocking-clad feet sliding on the parquet floor until she reached the living room carpet. She poked the embers and added one large log to be eaten by the fire overnight, hopefully keeping it fed until they woke up.

  
When she turned around, Ruby had joined her in the living room, also rid of her shoes.

  
"What were you and Georgie whispering about at church? It seemed funny."

  
Christina and George's conversation had been cut short by Leti, who'd shushed them both. Ruby started the record player, and for at least the twentieth time this month, Ella Fitzgerald's voice filled the air.

  
"One of his older friends told him that they didn't read everything at church for Christmas," Christina started as Ruby walked up to her.

  
Ruby pulled her close, one hand on her shoulder and the other getting a hold of Christina's hand. Christina, now very familiar with those impromptu dances – but nevertheless always enjoying them – placed her hand on Ruby's waist, and they swayed with the music.

  
"What secrets are they keeping out of Christmas mass?" Ruby asked, amused.

  
"Apparently, they forget to mention how King Herod had all the baby boys killed to stop Jesus from growing older."

  
Ruby shook her head. One of the older kids must have learned about it in Sunday school.

  
"And what did you tell him?"

  
"That I wouldn't know, I haven't read the book. So he said he'll read it and see for himself."

  
Ruby laughed. She couldn't wait to see Leti's face when her son told her he was reading the Bible to see if there really was a King who had all the baby boys killed.

  
"This boy, I swear..."

  
On the one hand, Ruby was very happy he was only her nephew. That meant she could be the cool aunt, she could spoil him with gifts and sweets and didn't have to do any of that pesky education. On the other hand, she sometimes wondered what it would be like to have a kid like him. A smart kid, always questioning everything, in a constant thirst for knowledge. Because if she and Christina had a child together, they would be a curious child, she was certain of it. It would be a kid who loved music and read all the time. The perfect mix between the two of them. She hadn't told Christina about it yet, and the thought didn't come to her often, but somehow, Christmas had brought it more frequently.

  
The song ended and Christina asked:

  
"Do you want to open your present?"

  
"Yeah, let's. We have a long day in the morning."

  
They separated gently, reluctantly. Christina kept Ruby's hand in hers and led her to the tree. They sat side by side beside the presents. Christina picked up her present, a beautiful blue and silver box. She handed it to Ruby with visible apprehension.

  
"I hope you'll like it," Christina said as she let Ruby take it.

  
It was heavy and squared, some sort of book, she thought. Thinking of her own gift, she wondered if Christina had gotten her an appointment book or something of the sort, something Ruby, in her quality of manager, might make good use of. She undid the satin bow and let it fall off the box. Then, with a beating heart, she opened the box. There was a leather-bound notebook inside. Ruby picked it out of the box and placed it on her lap. The spine was already bent in places as if it had been open quite often. Christina stared at her lover, waiting for a reaction. Ruby opened the notebook and began flipping through a few pages. There were entire pages filled with neat writing, all in ink, some in English and some in the language of Adam. As Ruby flipped through the pages, a slight frown appeared on her brows, and Christina felt the need to explain:

  
"You always complain that all my notes are a mess, so I put everything I know in here. A single clear copy for you. All the spells I know, all the things I've discovered, all for you. I thought you might like it more than just another necklace..."

  
Ruby shut the book carefully and turned to Christina with a smile.

  
"Thank you. It's very thoughtful of you."

  
Christina smiled with relief as Ruby pulled her into a kiss. As they parted she opened the notebook again to look at a few other pages. When she found the first page, she found there was a dedication. To Ruby, it said. All my knowledge is yours now. I hope we'll fill many more notebooks together. Love, Christina. The dedication made Ruby smile even more brightly. She could feel Christina staring at her, watching her reactions as she flipped through a few pages and found the steps for the metamorphosis potion, the Mark of Cain, the protection spell which was on their car and their front door, and more, so many more she recognized or didn't, filling every page of the notebook to the last.

  
"How long did it take you to do all that?" Ruby asked. She hadn't had an inkling that Christina had been working on it at all.

  
"I've been working on it since August," the blonde confessed. "That's why it's not in a Christmas box. I finished three weeks ago."

  
Ruby looked at Christina, stunned. She couldn't quite believe what she was holding. She kissed her lover a bit stronger than before, pouring all of her love in the kiss.

  
"Thank you."

  
Ruby closed the notebook and placed it carefully on the table behind them. She brushed the wetness out of her eyes and sighed.

  
"Now I don't want to give you your gift, it's not as good."

  
"Even if you hadn't offered me anything, I wouldn't care."

  
Ruby looked at her in disbelief.

  
"You would have murdered me if I hadn't gotten you anything for Christmas."

  
"I wouldn't have! I would have been angry, sure, but I wouldn't have murdered you."

  
Christina leaned closer, placing her hand over Ruby's.

  
"I promise, whatever you got me, I'll love it."

  
Ruby kissed her one last time before picking up her package. It was a small rectangular red and green box. She handed it to Christina.

  
"Merry Christmas. I hope you'll like it."

  
Christina opened the box and found a black leather case, the brand's name in white on top of it. Already Christina had an idea of what it could be. However, she wasn't ready for what she found inside. The fountain pen sat comfortably in the padded, cozy case. Christina picked it up to inspect it more closely, and she noticed the engraving on it. With love, R. With the utmost care, Christina placed the pen back in its case.

  
"I thought you might like something you can take with you all the time," Ruby said.

  
Christina shut the case and smiled at Ruby.

  
"It's perfect, thank you. I love it."

  
Ruby was instantly relieved.

  
"I was afraid you'd find it stupid."

  
"No, I truly love it."

  
She pulled Ruby into a hug and whispered into her ear, like a child who'd just been given a teddy bear:

  
"I'll cherish it forever."

* * *

Christina woke up with the sun, as usual, but found the warm bed and nearness of her lover much more appealing than the cold air of the house. She curled up against Ruby again and went right back to sleep. She was woken up at almost nine when Ruby tried to sneak out of bed. However, Christina was holding onto her so strongly, that it was nearly impossible. Christina's eyes were burning from oversleeping as she opened them and watched Ruby disappear into the bathroom. She checked the time and decided it was high time she stepped out of bed too. Then as she sat up she fell the morning air on her arms and she reached for the nearest woolen sweater she could get her hands on.

  
Ruby was already getting their morning coffee ready when Christina joined her, dressed for the day. She'd gone by the front door to pick up the newspaper. Outside, a few kids were already trying out their new baseball equipment. She certainly hoped none of them would accidentally home-run the ball into her windows. If they did, she would keep it and give it to Georgie. It was their loss for having a poor aim. When Christina entered the kitchen, she was pleased to see Ruby had pulled one of the plates of gingerbread men out of hiding. She grabbed for one and instantly Ruby said:

  
"Don't eat them all or you won't be hungry for later."

  
Christina rolled her eyes.

  
"You know I'm not a child, right?"

  
"I do have doubts sometimes."

  
Christina bit a man's arm off then flipped the newspaper open. Christmas featured prominently on every page, without much information beyond the sales of toys and trees for this year. She read a few bits concerning Queen Elizabeth's Christmas address but soon tuned out when Ruby handed her a mug of coffee.

  
"Don't forget to pick up the cake," Ruby reminded her as she sipped her coffee and went to work, pulling what she needed for the stuffing from the cupboard.

  
"I won't," Christina assured.

  
She folded the newspaper back and placed it under her arm. She stole another gingerbread man from the plate before leaving the room, dumping it headfirst into the boiling coffee.

  
The yule log was picked up from the French bakery and brought back home carefully. The turkey was stuffed and placed in the oven. The potatoes were boiled and mashed. The carrots and turnips were roasted. The fireplace was fed until the flames roared back to life. The table was set. And finally, Atticus's car pulled up in front of the Hyde Park house only ten minutes late.

  
George bounced through the door with enough energy to run a marathon.

  
"Merry Christmas aunties!" he shouted as he opened the door.

  
Christina was putting the final touches on the table when she heard him arrive. She stepped out of the dining room table with a smile.

  
"Merry Christmas Georgie."

  
The little boy rushed up to her, still bundled up in his heavy coat, and pulled her into a hug. He was just tall enough to reach up and wrap his arms around her waist. A year ago, he'd only been able to hug her legs.

  
"Merry Christina aunt Tina! Santa Claus got me a train set just like I wanted!"

  
Christina smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.

  
"Of course he did, he knew what a good boy you've been this year."

  
"Is that my favorite nephew?" Ruby called as she left the kitchen.

  
"Auntie Ruby! Merry Christmas!"

  
He wrapped her in a hug too. Just then, Leti arrived at the door, finally shutting it to prevent more cold air from sipping in.

  
"George, why don't you take off your coat before you tell your aunts all about your train set."

  
George nodded and took off his coat, scarf, and hat. He straightened his glasses on his nose. Then, he sat down on the stairs and began to untie his shoes. Christina stood beside him, arm leaned on the banister, waiting in case he needed any help. He was still new to the whole shoestring thing. As he pulled on the laces, loosening his shoes, he explained:

  
"It's got a station and a crossing, and I can put people in it! Like, tiny people. I wanted to bring it but momma said it's too big, I have to leave it in my room."

  
"You can show me next time I come over," Christina assured.

  
Ruby went to hug her sister.

  
"Merry Christmas."

  
"Merry Christmas, sis. Sorry, we're late, someone had trouble letting go of his train set this morning."

  
"It's fine, the turkey's already dead."

  
Leti chuckled and looked over at Christina, who returned the look. It wasn't open glares anymore, but they weren't exactly courteous enough to say 'Merry Christmas' to each other and actually mean it.

  
"Where's my good-for-only-one-thing-cousin?" Christina asked once George was done taking off his shoes.

  
"He's getting your present out of the car," Leti replied with a slight edge to her voice, which somewhat worried Ruby.

  
George tugged on Christina's dress then, and she kneeled so he could speak in her ear:

  
"Momma said Santa dropped it at our place because it was too heavy to bring to you directly. I don't get it."

  
Christina frowned, wondering what it was. A moment later, Tic struggled through the door. He was holding a massive bronze candelabra, which he placed on the floor with a huff. It was the head of a stag, life-sized, with candle holders at the tip of its antlers. It looked quite glorious, and even the empty eyes weren't quite enough to make it creepy. It wasn't new, however, as time stains around certain parts of the head showed.

  
"Merry Christmas," Atticus said, stretching his back.

  
"So, what do you think?" Leti said, turning to her sister with a smile. "I think it'll be perfect to liven up the place a little bit."

  
Ruby blinked and looked at Christina, who was just as confused as her.

  
"We'll find a place for it," Ruby replied. "In the meantime maybe don't leave it in the entrance?"

  
Christina sprang back into action then.

  
"Let's put it in the office."

  
"Alright..." Atticus said, holding in a complaint.

  
He picked up the bronze candelabra and followed Christina through the house, struggling to keep a grip on the animal. Ruby moved closer to her sister and asked:

  
"With what money did you buy that?"

  
"That old thing? I've been keeping it in the basement for months. Back in July we helped a friend of Sammy's to move, he had this old thing he didn't want, I thought you and Christina might like it."

  
Ruby shook her head. More like sister saw an opportunity to make a weird, somewhat annoying, and bothersome gift and ran for it. Maybe Ruby should keep the photo album to herself.

  
"Momma! There's a gift with my name on it!" George shouted from the living room.

  
"Hold on, baby, wait until everyone's here to open your other presents."

  
The adults poured themselves a drink while George tore through the two gifts Santa Claus had left for him at his aunts' house. One was the package wrapped by the trainee elf which he struggled to tear up almost as much as the elf had struggled to wrap it. It was a heavy red book with golden letters at the front, and animals drawn all around it. The title read 'La Fontaine Fables Illustrated'. Despite not being able to read the title, George's interest was peaked by the book. He flipped through it. Each page contained a paragraph, from a few lines to an almost full page of text, surrounded by colorful drawings representing animals, people, or animated objects, depending on the subject of the paragraph.

  
"Is it a storybook?" George asked, looking at the adults around him for confirmation.

  
"It is," Christina explained. "It's a very precious storybook, so you'll have to take good care of it."

  
The five-year-old nodded seriously and shut the book, placing it carefully beside him. He pulled the other present to him. This one let itself be unwrapped far more easily. What awaited him inside was a source of wonderment for both him and his parents. It was a melodica, or so the box said. What they saw was a small, long piano keyboard attached to a plastic fipple.

  
"Wow... It's like a flute and a piano!" George said as he struggled to open the box.

  
"What is that?" Leti asked, still confused.

  
"A melodica," Christina replied with a smirk, very pleased with George's reaction.

  
She took a sip of champagne and gave no other explanation. Ruby said:

  
"Apparently, it's a new instrument we should see a lot of soon."

  
George pulled the melodica out of its box and blew in it as hard as it could. It made a shrill sound that could have blown a crystal glass. Leti winced.

  
"Maybe we should tune it first."

  
"It doesn't need tuning," Christina replied, that same ever-present smirk on her lips. "You just blow in it and press the keys, and it makes music."

  
George pressed down on as many keys as his tiny fingers could reach and blew in the melodica again. It made a terrible, dissonant scream.

"You call this music?" Leti replied once the sound had passed.

  
"He just needs a bit of practice," Christina said, giving George an encouraging smile.

  
So George practiced as best as a five-year-old could. Either by not pressing any keys, using the melodica as the world's biggest whistle or by pressing a few keys all at once and blowing in it for as long as he could. He did so through the appetizers and begrudgingly agreed to place the instrument down to eat. Once he was done eating, he began fidgeting and tried to reach for his new instrument. Leti refused to hand the instrument back until dinner was over. As soon as he'd stuffed the last piece of yule log in his mouth, he jumped out of his chair and ran for the living room to retrieve his melodica.

  
"George, what about politeness?" Leti shouted after him.

  
But politeness was the last thing on his mind. He swallowed the cake in his mouth and with chocolate icing still smeared all around his mouth, he began playing again. Leti let out a long sigh and glared at Christina.

  
"I hate you."

  
Christina smiled and took a sip of wine.

  
"Make sure he practices daily. It's the best way to learn an instrument."

* * *

There was only so much Leti could stand the melodica. In exchange for a plate full of gingerbread at his disposal, George accepted to relinquish the item for the afternoon. Even Ruby finally took pity on her sister and told George he'd practiced enough. She also promised her sister she would never let Christina pick George's gifts again.

  
George decimated the gingerbread battalion on his plate while listening to the local Christmas singing show on TV, his thin body wiggling from side to side with the rhythm as he leaned over the table. Christina sat behind him on the couch. Atticus had been there too, but now only his body was, as he had fallen asleep in the armchair.

  
"Can I have one?" Christina asked.

  
George looked at his plate, where only a few had survived the massacre so far, then back at his aunt.

  
"What will you give me?"

  
"Since when do I have to give you things for cookies?" Christina replied in disbelief.

  
"I had to give my melodica to momma for those cookies, I can't give them for free."

  
Christina smiled.

  
"Smart. You're not family for nothing. Fine, how about I read you a story?"

  
"From my new book?"

  
"Obviously."

  
That convinced George. He gave Christina one of the gingerbread men which she mercilessly beheaded. Then, he picked up his new book with difficulty and went to sit beside his aunt.

  
"Which one are we going to read?" she asked as she settled the book between them.

  
"Let's read the one it opens on."

  
Christina did as she was instructed and opened the big book at a random page.

  
"'The Lion Beaten by the Man'."

  
She looked at George waiting for confirmation that the outcome of the random page satisfied him. He nodded, and she read:

  
"'A picture once was shown,

  
In which one man, alone,

  
Upon the ground had thrown

  
A lion fully grown.

  
Much gloried at the sight the rabble.

  
A lion thus rebuked their babble: -

  
'That you have got the victory there,

  
There is no contradiction.

  
But, gentles, possibly you are

  
The dupes of easy fiction:

  
Had we the art of making pictures,

  
Perhaps our champion had beat yours!'"

  
As Christina's voice died down, she looked at George. This was her favorite part of reading stories to the boy. Watching as the small cogs in his mind turned and turned, as he processed the story, and found questions.

  
"I didn't understand," her nephew finally admitted.

  
"It's alright. It's written in an old form of English. Do you want me to explain the story?"

  
He nodded.

  
"It's a story about a painter who made a painting where one man defeated a big lion. And a lion saw the painting, and he said that the only reason the man won was because it was painted by a man. If the lion could paint, then in his painting, the lion would have won."

  
George listened attentively. Then, as he reached for another gingerbread man, he said:

  
"That makes sense. But lions can't paint."

  
"Why not?" Christina asked.

  
George's chewing slowed as he became thoughtful again. When Christina looked up, she saw Ruby leaned against the door frame, watching them with a fond smile. She continued:

  
"If the lion can speak, and he knows what a painting is, why can't he make one too, one that represents what he wants?"

  
After swallowing, George replied as if it were obvious:

  
"Because lions can't hold a paintbrush."

  
Christina chuckled.

  
"You're right. A lion can't hold a paintbrush."

  
She ruffled his short frizzly hair affectionately.

  
"Maybe you're a bit too young for those. We'll wait until you can read them for yourself."

  
George stuffed his mouth with the legs of the gingerbread man, then half-said half-chewed:

  
"I'm not too young! Tell me another!"

  
"Alright..."

  
Christina flipped through a few more pages, then began:

  
"The Oak and the Reed..."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
